The Kidnapping of James Potter II
by Nai230
Summary: Instead of Holly, Artemis decides to try and kidnap a wizard. James Potter the second
1. Chapter 1

Merlinus

The streets of Malaysia were hot and sunny. Fortunately, Artemis Fowl the second wasn't on the streets. He and his manservant, Butler,were in an air-conditioned gourmet restaurant, which shall remain unnamed. Artemis had ordered some of the local cuisine, whereas Butler had asked for some hot chocolate with toast.

After fifteen minutes of waiting, the contact finally arrived. He was a man wearing a suit that appeared to be exquisite, but upon closer inspection by Artemis, costed no more than ten dollars. His hair was cut short . His hands were clenched tightly, a common sign of nervousness. All in all, he was a man who appeared nervous.

The man sat down "You are Artemis Fowls son, right?Did your daddy send you here to wait for me?"

Artemis was instantly annoyed. He looked at the man " As you very well know, my father has been deemed missing, as told over the news in Ireland. I daresay that a man with your contacts, working for who you work for, have heard of it. Hearing of it, you have researched it and quite possibly, discussed it in detail with your numerous employers."

The man stared at Artemis, and then at Butler "I give my condolences."

"I don't care. Now, to business. I've sent you an email, asking you to guide me to the 'bomoh', the old man with a magic staff who can heal, curse, destroy or bless. In return, I'll pay you a thousand euros. I intend to take you up on the promise."

The man looked greedily at Butler, who had taken out his wallet and was counting ten hundred euro bills." Give me the money"

Artemis frowned "No."

The man froze, a mask of shock on his face " No?"

"No." Artemis confirmed.

"Why not?"

"Since you gotten -sorry- got here, a white Camry has been parked outside the restaurant. The driver of said Camry, has been staring at us, keys in the ignition. Nobody has gotten off the Camry since it was parked. The driver can't be waiting for another person to get back in. That and, you seem to be in an awful rush to get the money. As soon as you get the cash, you will grab me and run back to the car, using me as a human shield against Butlers guns. Then, not only will you have a thousand euros, you will have me as a hostage, and you know my mother would be willing to and able to pay ransom."

Butler had taken his sig sauer and had pointed it menacingly at the man as soon as Artemis had done the code , which was making a grammatical error. The man tensed.

"You will follow us into the Bentley, after texting the driver and telling him the betrayal was canceled. Then, you will Lead us to the 'Bomoh'. Finally, you will go with half your original fee and your head not blown all over that lovely wall behind you. Do we have a deal?"

The man swallowed "Yes."

Artemis Fowl smiled, a smile that even in its early twelve year old stage of development was extremely creepy "Glad we have an understanding, then."

Half an hour later, Artemis was walking into a tent which smelled slightly of fish. In the tent was a table and a chair. On the table was a globe, a staff and a book. On the chair was an old man, dressed in a robe with a hat. The man had an enormous beard, which tasselled almost to his knees, which to be perfectly honest, wasn't a difficult feat when you were sitting down and had a hunch.

"Greetings, little one. What may I do for you? Need a little help with exams? Worried about a parent on a dangerous trip? Stuck with a common cold that doesn't seem to go away? I can help."

"Actually, sir" Artemis said, carefully" I'm doing well in my exams, my father is missing and my mother insane, and I'm completely healthy except for a slight allergy to dust mites."

"Ah," the bomoh said, stroking his beard" so you want help with your mother."

"Not exactly."

"Please, do sit down." the bomoh conjured a chair into the room.

"How did you do that?" Artemis asked, excited. This was the ultimate proof that the man was legit.

"I'll let you in on the secret,"the man said "clever distraction and a concealed trapdoor"

Artemis knew he was lying."Enough said. Here. Payment in advance."

Artemis handed the man a ten ringgit bill, four ones and two fifty cent coins. The bomoh took them. Then, he winced a little. Artemis did a mental cheer.

"It was static electricity. Anyways, Fifteen ringgit. The usual fee to ask a question. Ask away."

"What is the chemical makeup for antimage?" Artemis Fowl asked, his heart rate almost doubling.

The bomoh looked at Artemis for a stressful moment. His smile faded and his grip on the armrests of his chair tightened.

"How did you know about that?" He questioned, his brow furrowing "And how did you find me?"

"Actually, Merlinus," Artemis said, seeing the old man flinch at his old name" It was not difficult. Among the many legends of your death, almost none of them end with you actually dying. Most of them end with you sleeping, or cast out of the land into a magical place. Where else would you go? Not america, for certain. Or China. You knew that they would prosper, and that people would notice you. You came here, to this lovely little place, where most people wouldn't bat an eye to another " fortune-teller" or "charm man", with all its legends and cultures, Malaysia would've been an ideal place for you to go when you were tired of old king Arthur and his numerous tedious requests."

"You are a clever boy," Merlin admitted, shaking his head "but you know that not only will I deny you of that question, I will strip you of your magic,and obliviate you of all those magical memories. You would be, officially and technically, a muggle boy."

"Firstly, you will answer my question. Veritaserum is impossible to resist, even for a wizard of your abilities." Artemis got up, walked to the desk, and picked up the fifty cent coin. He moved it close to Merlin's face. From the tip of the Rafflesia, sprouted a little syringe , impossible to spot unless you were looking for it. Merlin's eyes widened " My own design, made specially for this occasion. Secondly, you will not be able to carry out your threats. I also mixed in an extremely potent muscle relaxant. You will be paralysed from the neck down for about twenty minutes, after which you will fall asleep. Lastly, there is one final poison in the brew- a memory breaking potion. When it takes place, in an hour, you will forget the events of the past three hours. You'll wake up, thinking you dozed off. Now that I've explained everything to you, why don't you explain to me, approximately how to brew up two metric tons of antimage."

Merlin started listing out the ingredients against his will. Occasionally, his hands twitched as Merlin fought the effects of the muscle relaxant. Artemis mentally made a list of everything, complete with places on where to find them. When Merlin was done, Artemis got up and walked out of the tent.

After half a minute, Artemis walked back into the tent and took the money he gave Merlin back.


	2. Chapter 2

Kidnapping in the Hogwarts Express

Juliet Butler had always wanted to jump off a helicopter. She also wanted to be on one of those scenes of films where the hero fought the villain while balancing himself on a moving train. Her favourite one was the one where that guy fought that other guy on that train in that movie. Juliet was a forgetful girl.

When her brothers charge, Artemis Fowl had asked her to do both on one go, she happily agreed. And so, she would get to jump off a helicopter onto a moving train. Of course, there would be a tube to prevent the air from simply snatching her away. Also, there would be a harness in case anything went wrong, but she could let those teeny-tiny little details slide past when telling the boys and girls in Madam Ho's academy. Especially the boys.

Artemis, who was piloting the helicopter she was about to jump off, pressed a button on his big complex helicopter control panel. A door opened in the side of the helicopter. Then, a tube, measured to be just long enough descended onto the train. Juliet smiled in anticipation.

"Go!" Artemis yelled, as to be heard through the helicopters roaring engine.

Juliet gladly obliged, leaping gracefully onto the train, harness falling behind her like some kind of trail to mark where she had been a few milliseconds ago.

When she landed on the Hogwarts express, Juliet gave the harness a tug and unbuckled the clasp. She then cut a hole in the roof of the train with the laser cutter Artemis lent her. When it was done, Juliet swung down the hole into the train, resealing the hole with spray on cement, Artemis's own design.

"First helicopter jumping, then cutting a hole in the roof of a train, all with gadgets provided by a child genius," Juliet muttered to herself "good grief, I'm turning into a super spy."

As soon as Juliet was in, she walked through the train, trying and failing to look inconspicuous. Just another girl with a gun in hand who's wearing black. Thankfully, nobody passed a while, she found the compartment she was looking for(compartment 7A), and began putting the plan into action.

James Potter sat across his brother, Albus in compartment 7A. They were arguing about which house Albus would be sorted into.

"I'll be in Gryffindor, just you see." Albus said, for the ninth time.

" What I'll be seeing will be you wearing emerald-green dress robes," James smiled." and a pair of snake fangs. Hiss, hiss. " James stuck two of his fingers into his mouth and hooked them in an imitation of reptilian teeth.

"I'm plenty brave and courageous," Albus said "I killed a snake with my bare hands."

James rolled his eyes "It was a video game."

"I was down to my last life."

James opened his mouth to bicker some more, but the lights in his compartment went out. beside Albus, a shadow appeared. James could make out the general shape, and thought it was the trolley lady, walking into their compartment to tell them that there was a blackout on the train and that they would have to wait for a while before the conductor called for the technician who would apparate into the train and fix the problem. Then, it registered in his mind that he didn't feel the train stop, and so there couldn't have been a black out. Then came the scream.

Without thinking twice, James drew his wand and pointed it at the shadow, yelling a curse. It flew right at the figure, but before the curse hit, it whittled and died away, leaving its intended target completely unharmed. James gasped.

The mysterious figure turned to James, and he saw a flash of long, blond hair. The figure waved a damp cloth under James nose, like those bad guys did in the muggle spy movies. Jame's brain felt foggy. His last thought before crumpling to the floor was ' A girl? They sent a girl to kidnap me? That's just insulting'

Juliet Butler wanted a black sack. Why? All the people kidnapped in the movies were put into black sacks. Or were those dead murdered bodies? It didn't matter, Juliet wanted a black sack. Carrying an unconscious boy in her arms was simply uncomfortable. She should've been dragging him behind her as she walked away from an exploding vehicle, like a helicopter or a black van. In this case, a train. That would've been super cool, but Artemis said that dragging the boy behind her might've caused brain damage, and he wanted that boy alive .

Everything had gone exactly to plan. She had made that boy shoot her with the curse and made sure that the antimage was effective. She had drugged the only eyewitness with a three-hour sleeping potion. Three hours before anyone knew for certain Artemis had kidnapped the little twelve-year old boy. Plenty of time to make her heroic escape.

Juliet flipped the switch on, then walked down the train corridor, carrying the unconscious kidnapee. Was "kidnapee' a word? Juliet pondered that. After a while, she came to a door connecting train section 7 to train section 8. She put the boy down and opened the door. That's when she met the trolley lady.

Quick as a flash, Juliet sprinted forwards, pulling the handkerchief dabbed in sleeping serum out of her pocket. Before the trolley lady had time to scream, Juliet pressed the handkerchief to her nose, and the trolley lady went out cold. Juliet dragged the unconscious witch into a supply closet, and locked the door.

Juliet put the unconscious body of James Potter on the cart and pushed him to compartment 9, which held a fire escape. Taking the body off , Juliet pushed the cart off the train. Juliet waved her arm outside the train as the signal. Then, she jumped, bringing James along with her.

Juliet landed in the open door of the van that was being driven by her older brother, Dom. After landing on the cushion, Juliet placed the body into the box Artemis prepared. She then slid into the passengers seat next to Dom. It was then when Juliet was struck by what she had just done- kidnapping a 12 year-old, such a criminal thing to do. But Artemis wasn't a criminal. He did, after all, have his morally righteous reasons. Juliet thought of the perfect phrase to describe Artemis. Criminally good.


	3. Chapter 3

A Meeting With Harry Potter

Right after Harry got into his Head of Aurors department office, the plaque above his door, a mahogany carving of his face, said " Good morning ,sir."

"Hey, Harritwo," Harry said, Harritwo being the name he gave it, " what mischief have you got planned today?"

Harritwo had been invented by George Weasly and sponsored by Weasly Wizard Wheezes and often played jokes or teased anybody who had the misfortune of the need to get into Harry's office. Most of the ministry wanted it gone, but Harry didn't, it being an early design for the pranking doorman, which was at the top of the Weasly Wizard Wheezes popularity list. Harrito had been designed by the dear deceased Fred Weasly and George Weasly as a present for Harry. Grateful to Harry for saving its life er... existence, Harritwo had ceased playing all those jokes on Harry and had started doing the other Ministry employees more, especially those who had wanted it removed.

"You won't believe what I'll do to Madam Bones, and you will be even more surprised when you see what I've got in store for Riz. Yeah, I almost forgot to ask you, have you got any rotten fish? I need some because I hadn't remembered to get any for Ian."

"Really?" Harry asked " You want to do something that concerns rotten fish to the Minister of Magic?"

" Yup. It's not dropping it on him, if that's what you think. I'm far less predictable than that."

"I know." Harry smiled, remembering what it had done to Draco last week with the cola and mints. It will haunt him till the day he died. If it didn't, Harry's teasing would

Harry sat down at his desk and begun some paperwork. After a few moments, his secretary, Poralina, or as Harry liked to call her, Poppins entered the office. Harry looked up, expecting Harritwo to do something, but Harritwo just smiled in his usual fashion. Something was though Harritwo could not read minds, it could tell the general mood of anyone who walked in. Poppins was dead serious. She held two letters, one with the hogwarts seal, and the other with no seal at all.

"Mister Potter, " Poppins said, " I've got bad news. It's... well you can read for yourself."

Poppins handed him the letters. Harry read the one from Hogwarts first. It said:

Dear Harry,

I'm distressed to inform you that your son, James Potter, has been found missing from his carriage. His younger brother, Albus Severus Potter, said that he had been drugged and kidnapped by an unknown girl, shortly before Albus himself was forced to inhale a hypnotic drug shortly afterwards by the same assailant.

Whereabouts of James are unknown. Albus had been taken from his school term for a week for witness protection and questioning. If he appears to not know anything more than the assailant intended him to, he will be allowed to attend Hogwarts as previously intended, in assumption that the attacking party will not have any reason to harm him anymore.

I'm very sorry for your loss, Harry. I hope James will turn up safe and sound.

McGonagall

Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts

Harry's hands were shaking before he even got to the end of the letter. He walked slowly to his desk and sat down. He opened the next letter. It was short, with only a single line of text.

Dear mister Potter,

I have James . Come to Fowl Manor. 230, Maple road, Dublin at 2:30 on 15 July. Both James and I will be waiting.

_Artemis_

Artemis Fowl II

Harry took a quick glance at the clock on the wall. It was five minutes before the time Artemis Fowl had designated. "Clear my schedule," Harry said to Poppins," I'll be gone until I get back."

Harry spun on the spot, focusing on Ireland, Maple street, where he had been before on dragon herding business. Poppins opened her mouth, undoubtedly about to protest that people would be suspicious, pointing accusing fingers at everybody else, especially herself, seeing as she was the last person to meet Harry, but Harry didn't care. James was in danger.

Artemis Fowl looked in the mirror, putting on his best evil face. Determined and ruthless. Those were the keys. Artemis was about to be in a meeting with the Head of Auror department, Harry Potter. Artemis ran all possible dialogues for the parley through his mind, making sure the threats were threatening, and that the bluffs even more so. According to the mole in the ministry, the mail would be given exactly five minutes before the meeting, due to the Irish to British postal service, not enough time for Harry to call a ministry conclave, or think meeting with potentially hostile territory. That and, the fact that it was his own son who was kidnapped would severely cloud his judgement. The mole claimed to have known Harry well. Artemis hoped the mole wasn't lying.

Right after he thought that thought, Artemis heard a doorbell ring. He glanced at the mirror again, making sure the face was , he slipped the special glove on his left hand.

Walking downstairs, Artemis opened the door. Standing outside his house was Harry Potter, right on time. The head of Auror office opened his mouth, evidently to demand that James be let free, but anger was instantly replaced by surprise at Artemis's age. Artemis would've probably resented that, but he was used to that reaction from businessmen and mob dealers, and the professors of the various laboratories he had made purchases from.

The surprise melted off his face as Harry evidently remembered the situation. "Where's my son?" He growled.

"I assure you, Mr Potter, that he is perfectly safe and well. Follow me." Artemis walked to his fathers old meeting area, sitting on one side of the table whereas Harry sat on the other.

Harry spoke first " What do you want?"

Artemis Fowl mentally readied himself. He then said " One metric ton of wizard gold."

Harry tried to limit the telltale signs of surprise, such as the widening of his eyes and the rising of his eyebrows, though to the likes of Artemis Fowl, they were all so obvious. "How did you know about that?" Harry said, his voice quivering a little.

"I've got contacts in the ministry. Some in the department of mysteries, some in... other places. It's surprising who one would be willing to betray for the right amount of money."

"I can't allow you that."

"I'm not giving you a choice. Either you pay the ransom in a weeks time or not only will I reveal the secrets of the ministry to the public via TV, radio and the internet, I will also kill your son and send you his head, wrapped up in a pretty little bow."

The last part was Juliet's idea. It would make the situation seem more real, and the image of your child's severed head did make most parents agree to ransoms. Psychologically, it was a great idea.

Harry stood up angrily and started towards Artemis. Artemis calmly held his left hand in a specially chosen manner. Harry got two steps in, and collapsed, paralyzed. Without even bothering to stand up and look at Harry, Artemis spoke and explained the whole thing.

"There are dozens of tanks filled with a gaseous form of antimage in every room. With a specific twitch of my left hand, I alert the sensors on my glove to open a pre- chosen amount of tanks. This time, I only opened one, allowing me to paralyze any wizard who enters this room until I either run out of antimage, and I have twenty gaseous metric tons of it, or I chose otherwise. I recommend you don't send anyone in to stage and rescue missions, or attempt any further violence. Do I make myself clear? Twitch one for yes."

Harry twitched. Artemis waved his pinkie and his thumb. The seal on the tank closed. After a few seconds, Harry stood up, walked back to his chair and sat down. He sat there for a while, probably thinking of ways to bypass the security against wizards. Artemis himself had meditated on it for half an hour in his study, and found no way. Harry didn't find any either.

"Why do you need the gold?" Harry asked " You are twelve years old, and clearly able to get whatever you want simply with money."

Artemis paused for a moment, deciding whether to tell Harry the truth or not. He saw no harm in doing so. " I intend to use the gold to find my father. All the details past that are none of your concern. It's time for you to leave."

Harry stood up and obliged.


End file.
